SkwisToki: Holiday
by xkellyskwigelfx
Summary: Fueled by Green Day's song 'Holiday'. Just a fluffy kind of thing. Skwisgaar and Toki hang out at the beach and arguing ensues.


Skwisgaar lay in the sand, the hot sun warming his body. He kept his eyes closed and sighed contentedly. He settled into the soft towel his half naked body was laying on, and dozed off in the warm sunlight.

...

**SPLASH!**

Skwisgaar sat up quickly. Water cascaded from his face and dripped from the blonde hair that was now matted to his face. His shirt was soaked; He peeled it off while Toki stood laughing, and holding a once full plastic bucket.

Skwisgaar glared, and picked up a handful of sand, and flung it at the grinning Norwegian. Toki yelped and jumped back.

"HA! You misses...AGH!"

Toki spoke too soon. Skwisgaar had already picked up another handful and thrown it at Toki.

The rhythm guitarist bent down to pick up some of the sand when he cringed.

Skwisgaar laughed maniacally, but stopped after he heard Toki.

"Oww..."

Toki rubbed his eyes. Skwisgaar looked up. The Norwegian was rubbing his eyes intently.

Skwisgaar's eyes widened. He hadn't meant to actually _hurt_ the kid, So he got up and put his hand on the other guitarists shoulder.

"Hej dildo. You ams okays?" Skwisgaar said with half-concern.

Toki glared at him through red, irritated eyes.

Skwisgaar dropped his gaze.

"Oh...ja my bads. Sorries."

"Ja. Yours bads...-" Toki said, bending down.

Skwisgaar looked up again, infuriated.

"Hey! You ams trieds to drowns me! It was ams onlies self-de-fish-ness! I probablies maybies woulds has die! What if i was sleepingk, huh?" Skwisgaar continued his rant until he was hit square in the chest with a glob of sand.

"Okays-OWW. What de fucks Toki? We ams so totallies even! I'm not sures I even feel bad for yous eyeball." Skwisgaar said defiantly, rubbing his chest where it had turned red from the impact.

Toki smirked. Skwisgaar gave a trademark 'Pfffttt' turned on his heel, and started walking away. Toki's smug grin widened. He sat there and basked in his glory until-

**SPLASH!**

Toki sputtered. He was drenched.

"Hey! What de-" Toki shouted, as he started wringing out his hair.

Skwisgaar grinned from the water, holding Toki's pail.

"Jag älskar dig, liten Toki's!" he said in a teasing, sing-songy voice and he stuck his tongue out at the rhythm guitarist.

Toki just stared at him. Skwisgaar was so out of character. Maybe he was high? or drunk?

...

Or maybe both?

"Hey. Toki's! Why ams you just stands dere like a dead fisk? Do somet'ings back! Or did I wins?...Again." Skwisgaar called from the shallow water.

Toki stared. He stared when he started walking.

He stared when he decided what he was going to do.

He stared when he marched into the water and grabbed Skwisgaar's face in his hands and pressed his lips to the lead guitarists'.

He was going to win this fight...or get punched...but if that happened, he'd probably win that too. Toki knew it was wrong. Hell, a lot of things he did was wrong, but THAT never stopped him.

His mind was still racing; And so was Skwisgaar's.

_"Whoa. What de fucks is he doing?..."_

_"What ams I thinkings? He's gonna push me aways and yells...any seconds now."_

_"Should I kiss him backs?" _

_"Hey! I'm still in one pieces! Maybes Skwisgaar ams kinda likes dis too!"_

_"uhm. Is dat his tongue?"_

_"Heh. He ams kiss goods..."_

They pushed each other away.

"Oh fucks! Ams I gay now?" The two guitarists said in unison.

They glared.

"Stop copies me." Skwisgaar started.

"Stop copies ME." Toki argued.

"I hates you."

"I hates you ways more den you hates me."

"Nej. If you ams hates me, you wouldn'ts has kisses me." Skwisgaar countered.

"..."

Toki was speechless. He opened his mouth to argue but no words came out. There was nothing to say to that. Skwisgaar was actually right; and Toki wasn't about to admit it.

"Nahs. I still hates you. I was just trying to get rids of my gums." Toki shrugged.

Skwisgaar's tongue quickly swept through his mouth, checking to make sure it was empty.

Disgust flashed across the blondes' face for a split second until he regained his composure.

"You dildos! I knows for a _facts_ dat you can'ts has gum 'cause it hurts your stupid crybabies teeth." Skwisgaar sneered.

Toki rolled his eyes. "Whatevers."

Skwisgaar crossed his arms. "Ja. Whatevers."

"Stop copies me." The rhythm guitarist glared.

"Stop copies-"

The sound of water roared over them, and the area around Skwisgaar and Toki became dark and water sprayed across their bodies. They both looked up to see a large wave, but go figure it was too late anyway. The wave knocked them down and tossed them around until receding back into the ocean.

When the water came off them, the two guitarists sputtered. Choking and coughing on water, they managed to sit up.

Skwisgaar couldn't stop coughing. Toki looked up, ready to make a sarcastic comment when he saw Skwisgaar actually having trouble.

Toki moved fast. He grabbed Skwisgaar from behind and pressed on his stomach. Skwisgaar had stopped coughing by that time anyway, and tried to turn around to look at the Norwegian.

"Umm..What de hells ams you doings to me?"

Toki was unfazed. "I'm saving yous stupid butt."

Skwisgaar felt a brief rush of affection. It was comforting to know _someone _was looking out for his well-being...but that feeling didn't last too long. It was replaced by embarrasment in less than two seconds.

"You didn'ts has to does dat. I wouldn'ts has died more den once." Skwisgaar joked, trying to hide the blush with his wet hair, and failing.

Toki gave a nervous laugh, and still held onto Skwisgaar. It had evolved into more of a hug from behind than a rescue position.

Skwisgaar turned around in Toki's arms. He reached out his hand and gently brushed Toki's face. His voice got soft and his cerulean eyes gleamed.

"Thank yous for not lettings me die..."

Toki's heart skipped a beat.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah! Anytimes!" Toki grinned, sheepishly.

Skwisgaar smiled at him, and Toki's grin faded into a small smile. Skwisgaar leaned forward, and slowly closed his eyes. Toki was hesitant, but leaned forward too, and put his arms around the Swede's neck. Their lips crashed together. Skwisgaar's tongue slipped into Toki's mouth, and their tongues swirled around, and pushed each others around in their mouths. They both pulled their bodies closer, and their embrace became tighter.

Both guitarists grinned into the kiss. Toki tried desperately to mimic everything Skwisgaar's full lips did, and was-to Skwisgaar's surprise and delight-mostly keeping up.

After a few moments, they finally broke apart and gazed into each others eyes.

Toki's eyes widened, and Skwisgaar tilted his head in question.

"I almost forgets somet'ing."

"and whats dat, liten Toki?"

"Jag älskar dig till!"

Skwisgaar's heart and brain forgot how to work for a second. He took a deep breath in and smiled again.

"Det är god. Jag älskar dig till."

**The End :)**

* * *

><p>I speak broken Swedish (Thats' why Toki's speaking it...I have no clue about Norwegian to be totally honest) but feel free to correct me.<p>

**Translations are in order:**

**"Jag älskar dig, liten Toki's!"-"I love you, little Toki! :P"**

**"Fisk"-Fish :D**

**"Jag älskar dig till!"-"I love you too!"**

**"Det är god. Jag älskar dig till."-"That's good. I love you too."**

Oh, and did you know you can actually** change the language of your keyboard**? (To any language you want!) I was trying to turn sticky keys off, and came across this thing in the ease of access that said "Enable Dvorak Keyboard"so I assumed it had to be interesting, and so I checked it out. (Totally worth it!) Plus, once you do it one time, it puts a button on your task bar and that way you can change back and forth between languages at the click of a button! I was psyched!

I'm sorry I'm a nerd... T_T


End file.
